teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtles in Space - Part 5: Triceraton Wars
"Turtles in Space - Part 5: "Triceraton Wars" is the last part of a five-part episode (thirty-first) of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on December 6, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Fugitoid/Professor Honeycutt/Robot Sal (Pete Zarustica) Secondary Characters *Federation **Federation General Blanque (Mike Pollock) **Lonae, General Blanque's aide (Rachael Lillis) *Triceratons **Prime Leader Zanramon (David Brimmer) **Commander Mozar (Dan Green) **Zed and Raz *Chet (Flashback) *Splinter (Flashback) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Donatello: I'll try to keep this brief, here it goes...Splinter was missing, we searched for him, we found him inside the TCRI building. TCRI, by the way, are the same letters on the canister of ooze that turned us into mutants. Anyway, before we could rescue Splinter, we got zapped to the other side of the galaxy, to the planet D'Hoonnib. Awesome technology, bad timing. We met up with this robot, only he wasn't really a robot, he was a scientist whose brain accidentally fused with a robot's body. Professor Honeycutt, not the Fugitoid, has developed the technology for a teleportal device, which sounds like it would be our ticket home, except he refuses to build it 'cause these two warring alien races, the Federation and the Triceraton Republic, each wanna use the device as their ultimate weapon to rule the universe. So, we're all on the run, lots of stuff blows up, lots of really incredible technology is either use to restrain us, hurt us, or transport us across the galaxy, and the Triceratons capture us, and throw us into this gladiator arena to try to convince Honeycutt to build his teleportal device. We managed to break free and grab the Triceraton Prime Leader as a hostage. So, now all we need is a brilliant plan of escape. Suggestions, anyone? Plot Synopsis ---- Zanramon leads our heroes to the Fugitoid’s lab where the Turtles try to convince the 'bot to build a Teleportal so they can return home to Earth. Fugitoid is reluctant, but agrees to do so if the Turtles promise to destroy him should anything go wrong with their plan (to prevent the Teleportal from falling into their enemies' hands). The TMNT quickly agree and Fugitoid hands Leonardo a small remote control that will scramble his circuits if used. The guys decide that they'll need to get off of the Triceraton ship to build the Teleportal, and Zanramon volunteers the use of his personal space cruiser. The Prime Leader sneakily turns on an intercom while feeding our heroes this information, which is heard by Security Commander Mozar, who assembles a Strike Team to meet the TMNT in the hangar. The protagonists pilot a hover flatbed through the Tri ship to the vehicle hangar, when Leonardo spots trouble. The Triceraton Strike Team attacks. Our heroes manage to reach Zanramon's cruiser, and Raph orders the Prime Leader to tell his men to stand down. Zanramon turns to do so, but a stray shot hits the cart, causing the saurian leader to fall to the ground far below. The Turtles and Fugitoid manage to board the cruiser. Fortunately, Fugitoid is equipped to interface with the ship's computers, and he's able to fly the craft out of the mother ship. The Turtles’ cruiser is chased by three Triceraton warriors in flying harnesses. The Fugitoid is able to pilot the cruiser with exacting precision, something that the warriors are unable to do (despite being in much smaller vehicles). Eventually all three pursuers crash into obstacles and the TMNT seem to be safe. Fugitoid remarks that it should be smooth sailing from here, but the cruiser rounds a huge asteroid and runs headlong into a fleet of Triceraton mother ships! A huge squadron of Triceraton craft attack and our heroes are forced to flee into an asteroid field. Once again, Fugitoid's piloting skills (and Raph and Mikey's gunnery skills) save the day and our heroes seem to be safe. Fugitoid again remarks that it should be smooth sailing from here, just as a wormhole opens in front of them and the Federation armada arrives! General Blanque pops up on their command center screen and orders the TMNT to hand over the Fugitoid. The Fugitoid turns the cruiser around and heads back towards the Triceraton fleet. Blanque's forces come face-to-face with the Triceraton ships led by Mozar. Blanque demands to know why Mozar is in neutral space, and Mozar demands to know why Blanque is there, thus the two begin arguing. Blanque smoothly mentions that he knows that the Fugitoid has escaped from the Triceraton Homeworld. In return, Mozar demands to know how he know of Honeycutt's escape, to which Blanque answers that even D'Hoonib has Triceraton Gladiators as their number one rated show. He then asks how the Triceraton commander how discovered this information and Mozar is all too happy to reveal that Blanque's “trusted” aide, Lonae, has been working as an collaborator for the Triceratons. The general orders his men to seize Lonae. A battle erupts between the two warring factions, allowing our heroes to escape in Zanramon's cruiser. The Fugitoid parks the cruiser on the nearby planet D'Rial and begins building the Teleportal with Don and Raph's help while Mike and Leo remain on board the ship, monitoring space for any sign of their enemies. Eventually the Triceratons and Federation troops realize that their quarry has escaped, and they head out to find them. Unfortunately the fleets discover where our heroes are before the Teleportal has been completed. Leonardo tries to stall for time by brokering a deal where both sides promise not to use the Teleportal for war. Much to Mikey and Leo's surprise, Blanque and Mozar agree immediately! Leo is taken aback, but he then begins making complicated demands on how the deal will be settled. Both Blanque and Mozar join in on the negotiations, but they secretly prepare for attack. Meanwhile, the Fugitoid, Raph and Donatello finish building the Teleportal — but then the Federation and Triceraton ships attack. The battle rages. Federation and Triceraton ships land on the asteroid and soldiers bail out and attack. Leo and Mike abandon the cruiser and our heroes enter the Teleportal to test it for the first time — on themselves! Unfortunately, it doesn't work! The guys try to make it back to the cruiser, but it's destroyed, forcing them back inside the Teleportal. The device wasn't built to take punishment, so it too is destroyed, leaving our heroes without any cover. Thinking that all is lost, Fugitoid pleads with Leo to keep his promise and destroy him. Leonardo begins to sweat as he takes out the remote control — but he decides that he can't do it. The Fugitoid reminds him that he gave his word that he would destroy the robot if the plan went awry. Facing his own sense of honor, Leonardo closes his eyes and his thumb begins to move towards the button on the remote - when suddenly, the entire area is bathed in a glowing light (just like the one back in the TCRI lab at the end of episode 26). Everyone in the area (including Triceraton and Federation soldiers) begins to crumble apart and be teleported away. Trivia *Michelangelo imitates William Shatner's James T. Kirk for the second time this series when they steal Zanramon's cruiser. The first time was when they went into a speeder afterwards. *In the cruiser, Michelangelo says Han Solo's (Harrison Ford) famous quote, "Don't get cocky kid!" Gallery * Turtles in Space - Part 5: Triceraton Wars/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E05 Turtles in Space Part 5 Triceraton Wars External links * "Turtles in Space, Part 5: Triceraton Wars" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes